


Red String of Fate

by sakuswhore



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boy Love, Falling In Love, Fate, M/M, Red String of Fate, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuswhore/pseuds/sakuswhore
Summary: Imagine in a world where your fate is bound by a red string and your soulmate was attached to the end and under any circumstance, you will always find them again. In this short story, a tale between two young men is told and you'll discover in any situation you'll find them again.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a beautiful commission and was my pleasure to write!

Have you heard of the old man who lives on the moon? He comes out every night to search for kin spirits and unite them on earth, the two spirits having much to learn from each other. The old man would find them and tie a red string to each of them, allowing their paths to cross and meet.

When two people are connected to the red strings it means that they are destined lovers, the time, place, or circumstances would not matter in any case among the two. They would always find a way back to each other. The red string may stretch or tangle amid the waiting but it’ll never break.

The string would appear on the thumb of a male and pinky of a woman but it is invisible to the human eye.

In this case, you’ll see how the love story of two young men come to be and how their fates were always destined to meet.

Sylvain Jose Gautier was born June fifth would be born to an invisible string being tied to his thumb and his soulmate Felix Hugo Fraldarius born February twentieth would also be born with an invisible string attached to his thumb. The strings connected trying to lead the two through a beautiful fate.

Over time Sylvain grew from a newborn but to the age to attend preschool, being the people person he was he got along well and made many friends. Winning childish awards for having the friendliest smile or the most positive attitude, he was loved amongst his peers.

Felix would grow to be the opposite being known for his blunt tone and hard work, his awards would only consist of being only academic awards and sometimes good behavior. His peers or teachers would say he had trouble making friends and having others play with him but Felix enjoyed his time alone. 

Once their elementary years were over they would join the same private middle school, the two crossing paths once put into some of the same classes. Sylvain felt a tug on his heart and needed to make friends with the darker hair kid as soon as possible. 

“Hey!'' Felix's head lifted from the book he was reading to spot a pale hand waving back in forth in a motion of meaning hello to him. His eyes squinted as he eyed the boy his age, his red hair catching his attention the most.

Felix normally would ignore his classmates nor one to make conversation with them but for some reason, he rose his hand in a greeting sort of way, his lips parting to verbally excuse his hello but only a sound came following, “Uhh.”

The redhead was running over with his bookbag swinging back and forth freely as he made his way, “I’m Sylvain.” The boy standing greeted his name with a handout, the boy sitting looking down at the extended hand to him and hesitantly shaking it. “You’re Felix, I’ve heard.. about you.”

Felix knew what he meant and he meant that he’s heard of his blunt personality and uncaring attitude towards his classmates, he shrugged his shoulders as he released Sylvain’s hand and arose to stand on his own two feet. It was a tug on his heart t not let this conversation die, to have Sylvian as a friend.

Felix followed after Sylvain as he seemed to like walking as he talked which annoyed Felix as he was just sitting and now he was being bothered with the trouble of walking, but he didn’t make a usual fuss and didn’t verbally complain. “Hey, what's that you’re reading?” Sylvain’s hand went to grab the book under Felix’s arm, in self-defense, Felix moved away.

Felix made a nervous face at his subconscious hostility, “uh, Its Romeo and Juliet, I don’t think you’d like it much.” Sylvain shrugged his shoulders and gave a little smile. “I know it has girls and a crude sex scene.” He made grabby hands as if he was a child which caused Felix to twist his face.

After Sylvain’s manic laughter and wiping off his laughter tears he came to the ideal way to pick up girls, “Hey, you’d think you’ll let me borrow that? I might pick up girls with that book, chicks dig guys that are down to earth and read right?” He smiled innocently as if what he was saying made perfect sense. Felix’s eyebrow twitched and he was regretting shaking Sylvain’s hand, having a feeling he wouldn’t be able to get rid of him quickly.

Felix took a deep breath and parted his lips to speak his in his infamous straight forward tone, “Since you’re using it for that.” He faked the thinking of the idea of letting Sylvain borrow the book, bringing hope to Sylvain’s brown eyes, “I’m not letting you borrow this book.” Felix deadpanned and started to walk ahead of Sylvain leaving him behind causing Felix to form a playful smirk.

Following behind him a playful hurt Sylvain ran after him, that's just the beginning of their fate together.

Their middle school years were built on hanging out and uncommon joy, Felix constantly glued to Sylvain and having to clean up after his girl problems and help him out with exams. Constantly hitting the redhead to make him pay attention and get him to listen. For once in Felix’s life, he felt he had an everlasting friend more than just his brother, Felix constantly telling his brother about the famous Sylvain.

“Sounds like you enjoy his company.” His brother smiled as he laid his book closed onto the coffee table and listened to his little brother explain the latest adventure the boys experienced together, Sylvain showing Felix the wonders of RPG games and regular non-educational games.

“You have to be there Glenn, to understand how..” Felix swallowed the lump in his throat trying to praise his best friend the best way he could, “How cool he is.” He shrugged and sat down across his brother, who was looking paler by the day.

Felix stayed quiet has he was unspoken denial about his brother being terminally ill and didn’t want to believe what his father or what doctors said, his brother would get better and they would read together for as long as possible, the idea of death not crossing the mind of each other. The idea of this being their last time reading together wouldn’t cross either of their minds for Felix believed whole-heartedly that Glenn would get better, that this wasn’t their last anything.

Glenn leaned over and flicked the growing boy’s forehead and lightly laughed at his vexed facial expression, Glenn knowing what was going through his brother’s mind and needed to distract him. Glenn took notice of his younger’s brother appearance some more and noticed how tall he’s grown. He looked as if he was a ninth-grader already. Glenn’s face softening as he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to see his brother graduate high school.

Glenn’s shaking hands picked up the book he was once reading and slowly slid it over to cool-headed Felix, showing him the cover. “The Red String of Fate?” Felix rose his eyebrow as he picked up the thick, hard covered book and lightly flipped through the pages.

“Do you believe in stuff like this, for real?” Felix’s lips twitched up amused not caring for such mythology.

Glenn smiled himself and gently shrugged his shoulder as he slid the book back over and quietly analyzed the book’s cover as Felix awkwardly coughed, “I think it makes a good story.” He picked up his book bag and pulled out his book, beginning his silent reading with his brother.

“Don’t knock the idea, I like to think you and Sylvain are strung together this way, who else would want to be your friend.” Glenn teased and picked up his book to read, Felix’s face turning red as he thought of the string in romantic measures. For his brother to say such eccentric things made his face burn red and unable to properly read. He’ll have to ask Sylvain’s persuasion on the matter.


	2. I believe in the strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle school dance and red string talk should be so much fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (:

Sylvain’s home life was bumpy at to time he didn’t have the same relationship like Felix had with his brother, he didn’t exactly have the smarts either but that didn’t stop him from being happy, he had friends that he would put his life on the line for, he was handsome to the eyes of male and female, and he was known for his friendless along with his mirthful character. 

The redhead boy tucked in his dress shirt as he was preparing himself for the school’s last middle school dance, he combed his hair in its wavy hairstyle with the help of his friends who were waiting on him. He was a bit nervous as his group of friends decided that they were going as a group. 

Puberty thing was a thing and unfortunately wasn’t helping the boys, minus the girl, in any way. They were dealing with voice cracks, acne, and the exploring of the body the only boy in the group that stood a chance would’ve Sylvian, but he didn’t want to leave any of his friends, Dimitri and Felix out, letting them all be each other's date.

A knock came from the outside of Sylvain’s bedroom door, “Yes?” He answered as he made his way over the unlock, and then open the door for the person on the outside. “Thank God. He’s ready!” Ingrid yelled and ran back down the stairs, a laughing Sylvian following as he hopped to put on his dress shoes.

“We look good!” Sylvain hyped the group up snapping photos on his phone with the complaining of Felix following as he demanded he them immediately but Sylvian for himself brushed his best friend off and continued taking more. “You look dashing Felix, quit being shy.”

Felix rolled his eyes and shoved the heavier boy on him away as he brushed off his dress shirt of forming wrinkles, “my brother is waiting outside let's go.” Felix opened the front door and was the first one out the door, his arms shoved in his pocket as he waited to see if they were following.

Ingrid was close behind, close to her Dimitri, of course, Sylvain was the furthest telling them to wait up for him cause he was having trouble locking the door. 

Glenn opened the car door once they were all set and ready laughing as Felix rolled his eyes saying they took so long cause of Sylvain’s inability to dress properly and timely, Dimitri tried to see the positive side of things while Sylvain agreed. Ingrid shyly sat in the front and made small talk with Glenn, asking if he was doing better and asked if he was healthier nowadays, “Yeah, I have a little assistant always looking after me to make sure I’m not overworking myself.” He mentioned to Felix was complaining about Sylvain’s closeness.

After a smooth car ride filled with laughter from everyone and cracked smiles from Felix, they made it safely to their last middle school dance, Glenn telling them to be careful and to call once ready to go home. Ingrid shyly waved goodbye in the most school girl way that made Felix want to gag and caused light teasing to come out of Dimitri’s and Sylvain’s mouths.

The shade of red only deepened on Ingrid’s face but a girlish smile formed on her face, and she jokingly yelled, “Shut up!” She giggled as she covered her ears and ran into the gymnasium. 

The night was filled with chips and pizza being stuffed into the young teenagers' faces and silly dances that made Felix cringe and want to hide from his group of friends, which later into the night he did. This would spark Sylvain’s attention and cause him to look for his stubborn friend, “Felix?'' He asked as he looked around, turning his head into each classroom. 

Finally, finding the quiet boy Sylvain’s called out for him not noticing the small book in his hand or how he wasn’t even turning to face him right away to insult him, ''not having fun?" The redhead stood next to him but not too close to become annoying to Felix, wanting him to come to him on his own.

Felix shrugged and rose his arm up to show Sylvain the book he was reading without saying a word, “Red String of Fate?” The redhead took the book from his hands and took a look inside, seeing small illustrations on the corners or bottom of the text. “I have a question.” Felix braced himself to ask such a humorous question.

''Do you believe in the red string of fate?" Sylvain's response was immediate, a nodding of the head nonstop as he returned the book into Felix's hands, "Don't you?'' 

For some reason, it was like a throbbing feeling began creasing onto Sylvain’s thumb, like a string that was tightly tied to his thumb was creasing into it. Felix shrugged his shoulders cooly, “Even if they were I doubt I’d have one.” He said emotionless, leaning back against the desk as he stared outside, the two of them eyeing the night field together. Felix was hoping Sylvain wouldn’t ruin by talking. 

“I think you would and I also think you’d be a loyal soulmate.” Brown eyes looked into the pale skin next to him awaiting the blue-haired boy to turn to him too. 

It felt like Sylvain could smile forever with Felix around never want this feeling to leave his chest, it was like having a crush and Sylvain wasn’t sure if he was allowed to feel such things have his friend, it felt good but wrong.

''Don't think you think it would be funny if we tied together by that fate? Kinda romantic, but yknow I would dig a chick with a red string tied to me." Sylvain joked which caused Felix to close his eyes and pinch his nose in annoyance, "Please leave."

“What? I was just joking!'' Sylvain ran after the blue-haired boy that was walking off rathe fast to get away from his dumbass of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for taking the time to read! <3


	3. And so the string grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool, a place where you'd be making a name for yourself or should be doing is. Yet, no one tells you that your friendships or relationships may break or tear in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for clicking, please read and tell me how you feel!

High school would be a good chance to start over again and for many they were going to use this chance to make themselves more likable, everyone but the infamous Felix who grew stunning over the summer and began to grow in the gossip of girl whispers. ''He's so hot now.''

Sylvain was using this chance to build a name of being athletic, he wasn’t all too sure if his educational views were going to change, though his grades weren’t incredibly he was already worried they weren’t good enough to follow his friends.

“You grew boobs.'' Sylvain pointed out at the lunch table as he took a good look at his female friend since grade school, ”Not.. not enjoying this sight.'' He faked gagged and turned over to Felix who was ignoring them by reading once more, Dimitri quietly eating his pizza. He had changed over the summer for his mother had passed and he was what people called ''emo'' or ''goth'' amongst his peers.

He had grown attractive also his whispers from girls and Sylvain would always try to hype him up by letting him know that. “I’m so excited about this year, I want to do so much, but most importantly join the football team.'' Sylvain engaged in conversation with Ingrid as she was the only one not ignoring him, ”I'm hoping I finally get noticed for my arts, they have dance here.'' Ingrid said excitedly.

Lunch was silent after that short conversation, and they would separate to attend the rest of their afternoon classes, it was hard to maintain close contact with each other as their classes were different. Lucky for Sylvain he managed to obtain two classes with Felix in the afternoon, which were back to back.

“Switch classes.” Felix deadpanned as he picked up his books off the table, moving to the middle of the classroom away from annoying Sylvain who was whining about how Physical Science Honors would be too hard for his head. “But, but, then I’ll have no one to bother.'' Sylvain joked in his fake whines as he closely followed.

“You’ll make friends, your stupidity makes you friendly.” Felix sat and flipped through the new science textbook as he began to ignore him. Sylvain pouted as he was being ignored causing him to act on the works on making a conversation with other students. ''Who's your friend?'' A girl classmate asks shyly referring to Felix, who wasn't paying attention a bit.

Sylvain smiled and pointed his thumb to Felix for confirmation, smiling as she shyly nodded behind her palm and looked a little worried. 

“Hey, Felix.'' The blue-haired boy lifted his head ready to insult his comic friend only to stopped by many heads turned his way, their eyes staring deep into his soul which caused him to become tense and hostile to everyone's eyes. ”Uh, hello." He rose a hand to the girls and a few boys staring. He gave annoyed eyes to the redhead that was laughing carelessly at Felix's obvious annoyance.

The teacher entered and all the teenagers scattered towards their desks to attend their lesson and listen for upcoming tests. Sylvain fell back into his seat bored as he was no longer the center of attention and was distracted from his school life.

Felix, on the other hand, had his hand under his chin and his leg bouncing anxiously as he thought about his brother, who was no bedridden and wasn’t even able to hold a cup of water to his lips on his own. He should’ve been worried about his studies but his heart caused his mind to be elsewhere.

Sylvain turned to whisper to his friend to entertain himself, as he didn’t mind Felix’s insults but was confused to see Felix’s head not buried in his textbook but his head turned to the window in the class and had a look of worry. Sylvain wouldn’t call it out in the middle of class but he would pick at it later, maybe on the bus?

Afternoon classes end the boys haven’t spoken to each other since the beginning of science class but Sylvain wasn’t sure he could stay silent for much longer, his mouth twitching to ask what's wrong or if he wanted to come over to study for their quiz tomorrow. ''Hey, you okay?'' Felix lifted his head from looking at his sneakers and looked at Sylvain who was already staring at him with a worried smile.

“I’m fine.'' His lips moved faster than his thoughts on even considering telling his friend what he was thinking. ”You've just been.. unusually quiet." Sylvain's forced an awkward laugh as to not ruin the mood but Felix was on edge enough to be upset with that alone. His eyebrow twitched as he didn't want anyone to see him or tell him how he was looking. "Well, just mind your business then." He said with attitude laced in his tone, speeding up his walking as to not hear any more accusations. 

Sylvain ran up behind him not wanting to let his friend storm off angrily, he needed to know if he had done something to upset him. Maybe earlier he took it too far when he let all those people crowd around them and made him tense up.

Felix groaned as he heard the rd head become closer, “Want to come home with or something?'' He said annoyed from Sylvain following like a lost puppy. Sylvain didn't catch on and quickly nodded his head repeatedly saying yes, Felix stopped dead in his tracks while Sylvain was still behind him, making the redhead run into his back.

Felix had undergone his problems without telling anyone, he was becoming quickly aggravated with his friends though it wasn’t entirely their fault. He was having an identity crisis, he felt horrible for maybe having a slight crush on his closest friend, who he was sure was straight and didn’t seem in that way. Along with his brother being on his deathbed, his father is also becoming sick, and he was doing all the caring alongside a house nurse. He was embarrassed that he couldn’t invite his friends over any longer as his brother looked so sickly.

“Fuck off Sylvain.” He said angrily with his fist balling up in an attempt to control himself, the redhead was taken back by the choice of words and stepped back. He would take a long way home, giving Felix space as he silently turned around without a word. Sylvain rubbed over his arm in comfort, he wasn’t sure why everyone was so upset with him or why everyone was so upset in general.

The start of being an actual teenager wasn’t turning out to be so great as it seemed and it felt like the string that was keeping Felix and Sylvain was extending more and more along the two more space causing more problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please leave a kudos maybe?


	4. Will the strings meet again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strings that once kept them so close together will now extend more than ever before, will they ever become close again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment

''It was a beautiful ceremony.''

“He looked so peaceful.”

“He’s in a better place.'' 

Felix wanted to throw a book at each person who shook his hand, who gave their little thoughts for pennies, or told him how to feel. 

What he felt was anger and he couldn't properly direct it, he figured this, what Dimitri must’ve been feeling since his mother had passed. He sees why his once positive friend had gone silent and dead in the face. The feeling of losing someone so close, so dear to your heart feels like a million tiny needles in your heart and all Felix could do was cry when he was alone. While his father grows sick from old age, it was like the gods were punishing him.

Felix was always mature, but his maturity only grew more once e everyone he cared so deeply for became ill, and he’d have to care for them. He made his way through freshman and sophomore years as a free fallen leaf but the junior year was getting to him. His studies were becoming harder, he had just lost his brother, he had found peace with his sexuality but the fear to tell anyone haunted him, and he learned he would be moving miles away from his friends and close family. 

The seventeen-year-old could only confine himself, alone, in his room throwing down things and ignoring all his friends. 

Sylvain had tried his hardest to keep close contact during the period of his life but Felix was making it much harder than need be. Always telling the redhead to “go away” or “leave him be.'' 

Ingrid laid the last set of flowers onto Glenn’s body as she wept an ugly cry and moved back into the embrace of Dimitri’s welcomed comfort. Sylvain standing next to Felix awkwardly as Felix made it hard to comfort, showing signs of not wanting to be touched or talked to.

The service ended beautifully but Felix wasn’t ready to let go even when the drizzle started to become rain. 

“Hey..” The trail of a manly voice boomed from behind Felix, it was familiar and he knew who was but he couldn’t bring himself to turn himself around and face Sylvain. He only shoved his hands deeper into his funeral suit pockets and raised his head to look at the grey, drizzling sky.

Sylvain wouldn’t bring up his friend's behavior here and not for a while until he was sure it was appropriate, but he needed to see Felix and comfort him, it was a tug on his heart to do so. Sylvain moved closer and closer until he wrapped his friend into a hug. 

The blue-haired boy didn’t know how to react, he wasn’t sure if it brought him comfort cause it was his crush hugging him or if it sheltered him from a storm about to form. Felix pushed him off gently, unable to keep such contact for so long in fear Sylvain would think he was enjoying such attention.

''Thanks.'' Was all that feel from the boy's mouth and he began walking off, leaving Sylvain to follow behind him like always.

Months went by and the group was slowly repairing their once lost connection, everyone thinking their friendship was returning to normal, everyone but Felix who knew that one of these days he would have to break the truth to his friends. He dreaded waiting so long, always hoping that his father would change his mind.

Felix itched at his thumb anxiously as he sat in the front seat of Sylvain’s car, his leg bouncing as they were riding alone together to pick up Ingrid and Dimitri for a group sleepover in Slyvain’s backyard. Felix was reviewing his pan mentally to tell his friend that he was moving next week, moving states, and wouldn’t be able to see them anymore.

The hope of going to the same college shortened as Ingrid had gotten a promised scholarship to an amazing dance school and Dimitri was contemplating the idea of going to the military. Sylvain had scouts eyeing him while on the field and he may have a chance to go attend the school they planned together. Felix was smart enough to get in and if he got a scholarship he was sure but now he would be out of state and it would be even more expensive.

Sylvain had his plan in mind, the boy was also seventeen and had grown into his body after puberty. He even looked a little older than what he was that raised eyebrows. He had grown comfortable in his feelings and personality and realized why he felt so deeply for his best friend.

He loved his friend more than what a friend should and he was okay with that, Sylvain just needed a plan to tell him that but in private and it would also have to be tonight, his heart told him so.

''Thanks for picking us up." Ingrid laughed as she climbed into the back with Dimitri, they helped Sylvain with saving gas by forming a group in one location which Ingrid's kind soul came up with. Though Sylvain had a deeper thought going on between the two, he wouldn't push the idea, having his love problems.

It was a nostalgic feeling happening as the rode in the car and as the talked all night in the tent, the flashbacks coming to them as the thought about how they have a sleepover as kids and how Sylvain would always get them in trouble by always being too loud. How Felix would bring more books than he would clothes to wear and constantly talk about the stars until Sylvain and Ingrid would cover his mouth or pillow attack him. Dimitri always stole the snacks but would blame it on Ingrid and turn the attention onto other things, such as Sylvain forgetting the pizza he left in the oven.

The feeling of restoring a fallen friendship soothed everyone until the reality of parting becomes the topic of discussion, Felix swallowing a lump in his throat as he wasn’t ready taro tell them about his plans to move. He cursed Dimitri who brought up the topic cause of his foolish talk of having the idea of joining the military.

Sylvain tapped onto a daydreaming Felix’s shoulder and tilted his head to exit the tent quietly as Dimitri and Ingrid were falling asleep, the two boys using the excuse of getting more blankets to slip away easily when asked where they were going.

Sylvain’s breath became shaky as he thought about actually going through how he planned to confess his feelings for his friend but Felix was quicker but with his heartbreaking news.

''I'm leaving the state next week.“

“I think I like you.”

Their mouths were left hanging open as they digested the new information they just told each other, Felix’s mouth closing first and ready to talk about Sylvain first but Sylvain beat him by raising his voice in surprise, “You’re leaving?!''

Felix panicked at having his news repeated back to him and the paranoia of Dimitri or Ingrid may be eavesdropping in on their conversation aggravated him. “Will you shut up,'' Felix whispered yelled annoyingly and took a deep breath as Felix pulled them into the bathroom and shut the door.

“I’m moving cause my dad needs to be closer to his sister so she can help me take care of him.” Felix slowly removed his hand from Sylvain’s mouth, giving him warning eyes that threatened to murder him if he yelled out again.

Sylvain didn’t have words to describe how he was feeling, he felt all emotions at once and he was scared he may never see Felix again, the thought already sending him into a depressing state. Sylvain couldn’t ask Felix to leave his father and he was already he scared for he had outed himself to his best friend.

Felix looked deeply into his friend’s eyes and saw all the emotions going through them but he wasn’t one to comfort, he wasn’t sure he knew how to. Felix’s lips twitched to have Sylvain repeat himself, going to act as if he didn't hear his confession but he was caught off guard as lips forcefully pressed onto his.

He hasn’t been kissed before and his reaction was short, causing Sylvain to become scared and panic due to the lack of reaction, but Felix wasn’t done, his hands coming to cup the red head’s cheeks and force his kiss back onto his lips.

They gasped together, foreheads together, as they held onto one another in hopes of having these feelings last forever.

They both stayed quiet as to not ruin the moment and neither of them knew what to say to others, Felix simply embracing Sylvain in hope that this was enough comfort, he didn’t know what he said mattered now but he told him anyway. “I like you too,'' Felix whispered, both boys hugging each other trying not to cry.

If only they could last forever and never leave but Felix knew the truth but for tonight he was pushing his insults aside and comforting the boy whom he has loved for so long, allowing them both one good last thing before their strings would extend once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you lots for leaving, leave a kudo maybe?


	5. Elastic Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so our strings pull us closer together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment?

They tried to keep in touch, they all did but with getting older and needing money they grew apart to because of being busy. No one could blame the other or get mad at each other as it wasn’t in their control. They were high school seniors, close to the end of the school. The teenagers turned in their money forms to get their rightfully owned cap and gowns.

Felix hadn’t made any friends in his new state, hadn’t made any bond with anyone, staying close to his father and his aunt while he kept his nose and eyes in books. He earned a scholarship back home and he wanted to tell his former friends but every time he thought he had time to tell them, he became busy.

Sylvain earned his football scholarship ride to their State College, he would be making a title for himself already in state magazines and newspaper for his talent at such a young age. Ingrid made her way into graduating earlier than the rest, already in Europe for her dance career, Dimitri had changed his mind about the military and decided to attend the state community college instead.

Finally, they would graduate and have the summer off and what had felt like a long break would soon come to an end.

The campus was huge and he could see all the new college students who were living in the dorms were starting to put their things up into their rooms. Sylvain hadn’t met his roommate nor did he know their name but he was praying for someone friendly and easy to talk to. The redhead wasn’t all too focused on roommate situation, he needed to meet Dimitri in the front hot the campus and help him move in as well.

Dimitri was a bit depressed, they were all apart from Ingrid and how she left earlier than expected but that didn’t stop the two from trying long distance. The fear of long-distance and cheating was always a concern but Sylvain always giving the two the best advice, if only he could give himself the same advice.

The campus was full and crowded, Felix pushing through the crowd trying to find his dorm room and desperately just trying to sign in and sleep. He had a long drive coming back home and had to drive his UHAUL truck since everyone was too busy or too annoying to help.

Annoyed as petty college students knocked his books out of his hands without even trying to be polite and offer to pick up the messed they made. He tried not to let anger show too much onto his face any irritation that may have been displayed was soon covered with a fake smile. He needed to make a good impression on his roommate but also display boundaries and rules.

Felix lifted his head, his glaze meeting bright red hair that reminded him of his close friend but he didn’t think hard. He tried not to let the idea of Sylvain being here cloud his mind. His mind going negative for the two hadn't talked since he left and he wasn't sure if he should've reached out the cause because of negative thoughts of Sylvain no longer seeing him as a lover anymore.

He took a deep breath and made his way to dorm 109 on floor C with the same fake smile plastered on his face as he mumbled excuse me’s.

“And there.'' Sylvain dropped the last box of Dimitri's and wiped his sweat with the back of his hand with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Ingrid begged one of them while on facetime to show her the campus and not just the back of a boy's pocket.

“I have to meet my roommate but I’ll be sure to call you Ingrid I promise.” Sylvain waved at the camera and Dimitri has he ran out, in hopes of meeting his roommate soon. ''Dorm 109 floor C.'' He whispered to himself as he joked to his building, the sun not belting down onto his face or back any longer as the sun was sitting. 

“Dorm 109 floor C.'' He walked slowly as he whispered to himself reading the dorm room numbers, coming closer and closer to his. His eyes widened as the once closed door was now slightly cracked, meaning his roommate made it. Sylvain plastered the biggest smile he could make and knocked, while he slowly opened the door.

“Hey! I’m Sylvain.'' Smiled the redhead as he walked in, his head turned as he was shutting the door.

Felix’s ears perked and his eyes widened at the common voice of his friend. ''Sylvain?'' Felix moved from behind the wall and faced his whole body to his friend. Sylvain in his shock as he stood still and couldn't form words. The familiar feeling to itch their thumbs occurred again and the excitement that raised through Sylvain's body could no longer be contained.

''I can't believe.''

''You're really here.''

The boys lightly let out airy laughs as they moved closer together, their arms extended letting each other wrap inside each other in a hug. Sylvain was the first to cry out, "I've missed you so much, I didn't know if I should've contacted you again. I was so scared.'' He said into Felix's shoulder.

Felix let a small smile ghost his lips and hugged him tighter, their string may have tangled and stretched out more than Felix liked to admit.

He sees why his brother admired the Red Sting story much and see how he could compare the two, it hurt to admit, but his brother was right and his heart was destined to always fall for Sylvain and they would always meet again.

"I love you Sylvain, and I know its odd to tell you now but-.'' The blue-haired was cut off, but a quick peck to the lips, Sylvain's cheeks blazing.

"I love you too and I don't care how long it took or how late we maybe but we're together now and we don't have to say goodbye again or anymore." Sylvain let light tears escape his eyes as he was so happy to see Felix again.

The tug on his heart was no longer pulling on his chest but the beating was now romantic and his butterflies were signaling a connection. 

Their strings were no longer a cloth but an elastic, they would be able to bounce back and always see each other. Felix cupped Sylvain's face shyly and leaned in, the two boys sharing a long, passionate kiss. An overdue kiss but the boys wouldn't complain, they took this moment to enjoy each other. 

Words can't describe how they feel for each other or how their hearts itched to always be together, but Felix will always find that they resembled the red string love, even if he couldn't quite admit it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, drop a kudo maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
